1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to catalytic converters and, more particularly to catalytic converters which are free of any platinum group metals.
2. Background Information
Emission standards for unburned contaminants, such as hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxide, continues to become more stringent. In order to meet such standards, diesel oxidation catalysts are used in the exhaust gas lines of internal combustion engines. These catalysts promote the oxidation of unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide as well as the oxidation of nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas stream to reduce the engine generated pollutants. One of the major limitations of current catalysts is that the Platinum Group Metals (PGM) used in their fabrication have very high demand and increasing prices.
Therefore, there is a continuing need to provide cost effective catalyst systems that provide sufficient conversion so that HC, NOx, and CO emission standards can be satisfied.